Sentimientos conectados
by Lesliedrawings
Summary: — Papá… Él dejó el periódico y en silencio le regresó la mirada, indicándole que tenía toda su atención. — ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mamá? —preguntó, levemente temerosa. One Shot, regalo para mi amiga secreta Rosse Valderrey. Leve ooc.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 _ **Sentimientos conectados.**_

* * *

Sarada esperó pacientemente por la comida mientras revisaba cosas en su teléfono. Su padre permanecía a un lado de ella leyendo el periódico silenciosamente. Ella rodó los ojos, su padre realmente evitaba los teléfonos inteligentes, ni siquiera aceptaba que su madre le intentara explicar que podían ser bastante útiles.  
Después de un rato, su mamá salió de la cocina; cargando algo que parecía ser un pesado plato con un pavo. Sasuke enseguida se levantó y la ayudó a cargarlo en lo que quedaba de camino, depositándolo cuidadosamente en la mesa.

— Gracias querido. —musitó Sakura, tomando silenciosamente a Sasuke de la mejilla y depositando un calmo beso en su otra mejilla. Sasuke solo cerró los ojos, silencioso.

Acto seguido regresó a la mesa y se sentó. Sarada se preguntó en ese momento si el sentimiento de su padre era recíproco. Normalmente el tendía a ser serio, y a sus ojos; un poco frío con su mamá.  
No era algo que hubiera notado apenas ese día, era algo que se preguntaba constantemente. Su padre viajaba mucho por su trabajo y los días que estaba con ellas podían ser contados con los dedos. Aun así, en esas épocas era cuando su madre se notaba de muchísimo mejor humor con todos, así que la duda había surgido sobre si realmente sus padres tenían sentimientos de amor mutuos.

— Papá…

Él dejó el periódico y en silencio le regresó la mirada, indicándole que tenía toda su atención.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mamá? —preguntó, levemente temerosa.

— ¿A qué viene tu pregunta, Sarada? —le preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Sarada juntó ambos brazos en su regazo, insegura. No le tenía miedo a su padre, pero siempre creyó que de cierta manera, éste era un hombre intimidante. Se llenó de seguridad y le devolvió la mirada.

— Es que… Nunca me ha parecido que ustedes sean cariñosos… Quiero decir, entre ustedes y… Por ejemplo, los padres de Inojin o los de Boruto parece que se quieren mucho.

Sasuke suspiró, listo para decir lo que tenía que decir, pero la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Sakura llamó a Sasuke, necesitando ayuda para llevar toda la comida a la mesa.  
Éste se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, dejando a su hija de 12 años impaciente.

Sarada pensó, por un momento, que tal vez sus padres no se querían. Después de todo; su padre era un hombre frío, con ella, con su madre y hasta con el gatito negro que Sarada llevó una vez esperando que la dejaran conservarlo, algo que eventualmente sucedió y ahora era parte de la familia.  
Ella no esperaba que su padre fuera la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero esperaba al menos que demostrara preocupación para ella y para su madre.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el abrir de la puerta de la cocina, Sakura salió en silencio cargando un plato con ensalada de manzana. Su cabello estaba levemente más despeinado a como lo había mostrado minutos atrás.

— Cariño, si quieres puedes comenzar a comer. Yo ahora vuelvo. —dijo y en vez de dirigirse a la cocina, se dirigió escaleras arriba.

— Mamá, ¿cómo conociste a papá? —preguntó menos temerosa. Nunca había hecho esa pregunta y por primera vez se sentía de verdad curiosa.

Sakura sonrío nostálgica y se sonrojó levemente: — Te cuento eso cuando estemos todos en la mesa.

Ella asintió y comenzó a comer un poco de los dangos dulces que su mamá hacía tan bien "Hanami Dango". Le encantaba que fuera tan considerada. Siempre lo había sido.  
Por parte de su mamá, Sarada no dudaba ni un segundo del cariño que ésta le tenía y le demostraba. Sakura era una madre sumamente cariñosa y gentil, pero al mismo tiempo era estricta y disciplinada. Sarada era la mejor de su clase siempre, y Sakura nunca dejaba pasar el tiempo para recordarle que era un orgullo tanto para ella y para su padre, pero que siempre tenía que ir en busca de más. Superarse y encontrar cualquier cosa que estuviera buscando para luego volver a superarlo si ella lo deseaba.

Sonrió, estaba feliz de tener una madre como ella.

Sasuke salió de la cocina cargando dos platos, uno era un plato con pasta y salsa de jitomate; era el platillo preferido de Sasuke -o eso parecía dado que Sakura siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba- y otro con una pasta con pollo y verduras.  
Los acomodó prolijamente en la mesa y acto seguido se sentó y esperó, pacientemente.

— Papá. —musitó Sarada. — No me respondiste.

Él le devolvió la mirada y suspiró de nuevo, removió el fleco que tapaba su ojo y miró a Sarada nuevamente,

— Tu madre es…

— ¿Qué soy? —preguntó interrumpiendo la mujer de cabellos rosas apenas bajaba de las escaleras. De nuevo peinada y arreglada. Esperó a la respuesta de su marido, curiosa.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada un segundo y luego a Sarada.

— Tu madre es la mujer con la que decidí permanecer el resto de mis días. Y tú eres el fruto de esa unión Sarada. Si es que te consideras una niña feliz, entonces nosotros hemos hecho un buen trabajo. O mejor dicho, tu mamá es la que lo he hecho. Yo no creo ser el mejor padre para ti. —musitó, levemente serio. Pero sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados hacia arriba. — Sé que casi no estoy con ustedes, y sé que probablemente he sido decepcionante en muchos aspectos, pero tu mamá y tú son lo más importante para mí.

Sarada sonrió, con rebeldes lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora lo sabía, sabía el profundo amor con el que su padre miraba a su madre. Aun cuando su mirada era fría y en ocasiones seca, podía ver esa leve chispa cuando miraba a su madre. Y notaba también, cierto cariño cuando la miraba a ella.

Sakura se acercó en silencio y abrazó a Sasuke por los hombros, depositando un cariñoso beso en la coronilla de él.

— Verás, cariño. Yo conocí a tu padre hace 20 años. Lo conozco y estoy enamorada de él desde que era una niña. Él es un cabeza dura respecto a los sentimientos ajenos y no aceptó que se enamoró de mí hasta poco tiempo después. De hecho tu tío Naruto es nuestro amigo de la infancia. Nunca te hemos contado mucho de eso porque no lo veíamos necesario.

— Pero, ¿no hay una historia de amor más allá de conocerse desde la infancia? —preguntó con curiosidad. Siempre pensó que la historia de amor de sus padres si es que existía, sería maravillosa. ¿por algo debían estar juntos, no?

— No siempre tiene que ocurrir un evento gigantesco para que dos personas se enamoren. Podría decirte mil historias de por qué me enamoré de tu padre, pero al final de cuentas lo que importa al final es que estamos juntos, nos queremos y te queremos.

Sarada los miró a ambos, Sasuke mantenía una expresión relajada y Sakura seguía abrazándolo por los hombros. Ninguno mostraba resistencia y ambos se veían más que felices.

Lentamente se soltó de él, no sin antes depositarle un beso en la mejilla. — Es hora de que comamos, ya es algo tarde y aún tenemos mucho por hacer. —musitó y se sentó a un lado de Sasuke, tomando su mano y comenzando a servirse en silencio.

— ¿Todas tus dudas están aclaradas, Sarada? —preguntó Sasuke.

— Sí, papá. —respondió mientras masticaba en silencio y tapaba su boca.

— ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Sakura, sirviendo pasta en el plato de su hija.

— Todo está perfecto. —respondió y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Todo estaba perfecto, y eso era todo lo que necesitaban al final de cuentas.

* * *

 _Este es mi regalo del amigo secreto para Rosse Valderrey, te quiero mucho y espero te guste este pequeño… ¿Drabble u One Shot? Ya no sé qué es, pero aunque se me complicó un poquitín, espero te guste. Sé que no soy muy buena y eso, pero estoy satisfecha con lo que hice._

 _Ocupé tu primera opción, porque creo que lo pude manejar un poco mejor. No sé, una niña curiosa sobre los sentimientos de sus padres es algo natural, y me gustó plasmarlo en la familia Uchiha. De hecho va a sonar muy "¿otra vez lo mismo?" pero en el tomo 14 de FMA, hay un pequeño Drabble de Edward sintiéndose celoso por Alphonse, su padre Hohenheim lo escucha y le da una pequeña lección sobre que su mamá lo quiere tanto como a su hermano. La forma en la que actuó Hohenheim me pareció muchísimo a como actuaría Sasuke como padre. Sería frío pero gentil en ese aspecto y me gustó, me sirvió de inspiración un poquitín, así que sí, espero te guste. :D Te quiero. 3_


End file.
